Lost Hope
by Hannah McCatter
Summary: Que Misty sea pesimista no tenía nada que ver con el modo en que rompió con Ash Ketchum un año atrás. Que haya perdido las esperanzas en la eternidad del amor, sí. One-Shot.


**Hola**

 **Vengo con un One-Shot, drabble, o como le quieran decir. Ya hay palabras de fanfiction que no entiendo.**

 **Intenté volver a ponerme con la segunda parte de Batallas Anormales, pero como comenté en las notas de autor del último capítulo que publiqué, estuve atravesando un momento personal bastante duro. Corté una relación de más de seis años, y mi concepto de amor y mi forma de ver las cosas se dio vuelta totalmente. Es por ésto que me cuesta seguir escribiendo una historia donde tenía otra edad y otra cabeza (el primer capítulo de batallas anormales lo publiqué en 2015, creo, tres años atrás), y donde la principal temática es el amor y las cosas que los adolescentes hacen por ello en un contexto justamente anormal (es literatura bitches)**

 **Este One Shot está más o menos basado en una experiencia personal. Sobre la misma persona a la que me referí en el capítulo de la fiesta de quince de Serena, en BA I (quien lo haya leído y recuerde entenderá)**

 **Espero que sirva de consuelo por mi baja de actualizaciones, aunque no es material del que me enorgullezca. No planeo volver a publicar un longfic tan grande como batallas anormales sin tenerlo completo con anterioridad.**

 **Y si alguien entró por otras cuestiones de la vida que no tienen nada que ver con Batallas Anormales, disfruten la lectura.**

 **Los personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen**

* * *

Misty ya era pesimista por naturaleza, que Ash Ketchum le hubiese roto el corazón un año atrás no era lo que la había formado de aquella manera.

Solo una vez había intentado explicarle eso a uno de los tantos tipos que intentaron cortejarla. Uno de los tantos que parecía querer establecer una conversación antes de pasar al plato principal, que no era lo que para ella y Dawn figuraba en la categoría de "fuckboy" Sin embargo, cuando el muchacho concluyó en que la culpa de su mal carácter era por "el tonto que había abandonado a esas fantásticas piernas", fue que Misty entendió que no había caso en explicar algo que las demás personas jamás entenderían.

Tenía veintidós años. Su vida no había sido color de rosa, pero podría haber sido peor. Se enfrentó con realidades desde joven que muchas personas no enfrentan hasta entrados los cuarenta, así había sido (para su humilde opinión) bendecida, con la capacidad de pararse firmemente en la realidad y la capacidad de tomar decisiones maduras por ello.

Había conocido a Ash Ketchum en la escuela. Tenían ocho años. Ella había abandonado su escuela exclusiva para mujeres para ir a una mixta, por decisión de su abuela. Estaba feliz por ello, en parte. En el otro colegio todas la comparaban con sus hermanas, a quien no quería parecerse en lo absoluto. Las aulas de ese colegio tenían puertas vidriadas. Cuando la secretaria le presentó la escuela, le mostró cual sería su salón.

Y ahí estaba él. Saludaba con su típica sonrisa carismática, con un par de agujeros por los dientes de leche faltantes en ella. A su lado se encontraban Dawn Berlitz y Gary Oak. Misty tenía buena memoria para datos importantes. Y éste dato era importante porque esas tres personas habían marcado el rumbo de su vida hasta el momento.

Dawn se había convertido en su mejor amiga rápidamente. Levantaba su autoestima y se apoyaban mutuamente. La peliazul escaseaba de carácter fuerte, mientras Misty, crecida en un mundo de zapatos y maquillaje, irónicamente escaseaba feminidad. Gary fue el primer chico que le gustó. Y Ash… Él… Bueno… Ash simplemente estaba para ella. Incondicional en todo sentido.

Así siguió siendo. Inclusive cuando cumplieron trece años. Bueno, de hecho, no todo fue igual. Gary comenzó a tener otras juntas. Chicos mayores, los amigos de su primo Green. Gary había dejado de ser el guapo y egocéntrico chico que solo se mostraba realmente como era ante ellos tres, para transformarse en un "fuckboy" de trece años. Y a Misty dejó de gustarle. Y no le dolió, porque solamente tenía trece años. No de la misma forma que le había dolido cuando Ash básicamente la abandonó.

Pero sí, había derramado algunas lágrimas, porque ver a Gary emborracharse y fumar por las redes sociales le daba una puntada de dolor en el pecho. De cómo lo había succionado el sistema y cómo los ignoraba cada vez que se los cruzaba por los pasillos de la escuela. Fue en ese entonces que Misty tomó un extremista rechazo hacia los clubes nocturnos, el alcohol y las drogas. Porque le echaba la culpa de esos factores al radical cambio de Gary.

¿Y adivinen quien estuvo ahí para ella?

Así es, el incondicional Ash. Ash, que aún seguía viendo a Gary (sus familias eran amigas) pero no necesitaba ser como él. Ash, que era firme y genuino con sus principios, que nunca abandonaría a sus amigos.

Y sí, también era el tonto Ash. El torpe, roñoso y desaliñado. El que desde los trece años le había discutido todo lo que saliera de su boca. Infantil e inmaduro. Pero, de todos modos, a Misty de repente le dieron ganas de cuidarlo. Como si el mundo fuese demasiado malo para él, porque ella ya había sufrido demasiadas cosas malas, por eso al principio aclaró que no era pesimista por culpa de Ash, sino que por el mundo en sí. Ella sabía lo que era sufrir. Sufrió cuando a Gary lo "cambiaron" y cuando su abuela murió, y el haber crecido sin padres y que entraran a robar a su casa y que la amenazaran frente a sus hermanas con un arma en la cabeza.

Ash no parecía tener ninguna de esas mierdas. Ash era simpleza y genuinidad en un mundo maldito. Ash era paz. Y Misty se enamoró de él, y no permitiría que nadie le quitara esos rasgos, que eran como una luz en la inmensa oscuridad. Misty no permitiría que le pasara lo que a Gary.

Pero había un problema. Era en extremo inmaduro. Cuando todos los varones del salón hablaban de pechos y traseros, Ash seguía diciendo tonterías sobre batallas Pokemón, videojuegos y lanzándoles avioncitos a ella, May y Dawn. Por eso estar enamorada de Ash había sido algo… difícil, en ese sentido. Porque estar en lo que socialmente se considera una pareja parecía imposible con él.

De hecho, ni siquiera sabía si el azabache sentía lo mismo. Pero Misty había decidido que cuidaría la inocencia de su amigo, lo tuviese como novio o no.

Así hasta los quince años, cuando un chico más grande (Rudy) decidió echarle el ojo a Misty, y Ash se dio cuenta de que también le gustaba. Diez meses más tarde la pelirroja recibió el primer beso más hermoso que podría haber imaginado. Su mente siempre vagaba en ilusiones románticas por más que su carácter no lo demostrara (ni que ella lo hubiese admitido jamás en voz alta) y que la persona a quien más quería en el mundo le diese algo tan valioso para ella, parecía haber cumplido sus más profundos deseos.

De repente, el mundo no era tan malo.

No había dejado de serlo, no. Misty tenía que ser la mejor en todo, esforzarse para hacer grandes cosas y cambiar éste dichoso mundo. Pero cuando estaba con Ash, y solo cuando estaba con Ash, todas esas mierdas desaparecían, y se tomaba el trabajo de pensar en su propio bienestar y dejarse envolver en esa inocencia y relajación que solo él tenía.

Porque Ash no tenía responsabilidades. Su mayor problema era entrenar a sus pokemón y sacar la basura. Era una persona feliz, demasiado feliz, a quien los males del mundo no le afectaban en lo absoluto. Su felicidad la contagiaba, y se había vuelto parte de su rutina.

Ya no podía estar sin él.

Era su ración diaria de olvidarse de todas sus mierdas. Era confianza pura, complicidad e incondicionalidad.

Misty ponía las manos en el fuego por él.

Se graduaron de la preparatoria a los dieciocho años. Hicieron el amor después del baile (el cual Misty siempre había criticado de pies a cabeza) y se prometieron un para siempre.

Misty eligió biología marina, en la Universidad de Azulona. Ash había elegido sociología en la Universidad de Ciudad Verde. Misty debía viajar dos horas por día hasta allá, se negaba a mudarse para no estar lejos ni de Ash ni de May y Dawn (a sus hermanas ya no las soportaba). Ash estaba a quince minutos, para su bienestar, ya que para ir al colegio siempre había tenido que tomarse un bus de cuarenta minutos, lo que causaba que le tenga algo de rechazo a las dos horas diarias de Misty. A Misty el tiempo para trabajar no le alcanzaba, con sus estudios era suficiente. Ash había conseguido un lugar como ayudante del líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Verde. Siempre fueron diferentes, por lo que eligieron caminos diferentes también.

Verse era complicado. Estar solos y tener sexo, más aún. Pero lograban priorizarse el uno al otro, Misty entendió después del primer semestre que perdería a su novio si no dejaba un poco sus estudios de lado, por lo que decidió inscribirse en menos materias.

Grave error, se dice a ella misma, el día de hoy.

Había dejado de lado esa responsabilidad autoimpuesta de hacer grandes cosas para cambiar este mundo de mierda, para tener con más facilidad la paz que Ash le generaba. Había sido egoísta.

Y había servido al principio. Podían verse más de una vez por semana, aunque siempre era ella quien lo proponía porque Ash se había mal acostumbrado a verla poco o a que ella siempre lo rechazara por asuntos de sus estudios.

Pero luego a Ash lo ascendieron. En vez de cinco horas diarias, ocho, a veces más si se lo requerían. A sus propios estudios casi no les prestaba atención porque todo junto lo agobiaba, y así con el entrenamiento de sus pokemón. Así con Misty también.

Porque Misty era una grilla modulada. Para Misty ceder y hacerse el tiempo para él era fácil, aunque el hecho que dos horas separaran a sus universidades y que Ash trabajara como loco no lo hacía nada fácil.

Pero Ash… Ash era una línea a mano alzada. Ash no podía organizar con días de anticipación, y ese trabajo de mierda nunca le permitía organizarse con tiempo. Porque ya era difícil para él organizarse en sí, más aún si no sabe a qué hora terminará su día. Tenían veinte años, pero su relación, su trato, la falta de sexo, la hacía sentir una de catorce.

Encajar parecía ser cada vez más y más difícil. Misty se desesperaba buscando formas y modos de verse, pero él estaba tan cansado y agobiado con los estudios y el trabajo que ella se convirtió en otro factor más que lo agobiaba. Porque no tenían auto, porque vivían lejos el uno del otro y porque cada vez él le contaba menos cosas.

Pero, así como Misty necesitaba de la paz de Ash, él necesitaba un escape de esa rutina tan agobiante.

Y Gary Oak, un niño de mamá, con auto y tiempo para hacer lo que quisiera constantemente, era una solución mucho más sencilla para escaparse que todo el embrollo de encontrar tiempo para estar con Misty, quien últimamente solamente se quejaba de que nunca se veían y de lo desatento que se había vuelto.

El mundo volvía a ser solo gris para ella. Nunca había dejado de serlo, pero Ash le daba un toque de color que se fue con él.

Ash dejó de elegirla. Ash dejó de priorizarla.

Ash comenzó a beber y nunca se lo contó. Ash de repente tenía redes sociales que nunca le habían interesado. Ash de repente se había sumado al sistema, y había dejado a Misty fuera de él.

Y como se mencionó al principio, Misty era alguien que tenía los pies sobre la tierra.

Misty se había dado cuenta de que su para siempre era una farsa. Que su Ash incondicional y genuino había sido succionado por ese mundo de mierda, por las mismas cosas que succionaron a Gary Oak en su momento.

Y le dio un ultimátum. Después de quince días sin verse, tendría tiempo hasta determinada fecha para verse y hablar, que él decidiera que hacer. Que se fijara si podía cuidarla más. Que se fijara si podía priorizarla a ella en vez de a sus ridículos y alcohólicos amigos.

Fueron los peores días de su vida.

Pero Ash desapareció. Y Misty es fiel a su palabra. Era realista.

Pero la excusa fue: "lo siento, no quise que terminara de esta forma, pero no tuve tiempo"

No tuvo tiempo.

No tuvo tiempo cuando ella había sacrificado tanto por él.

No fue capaz de escribirle. De preguntarle como estaba. Pero si tuvo tiempo para salir con sus estúpidos amigos.

Ya no había nada del Ash simple, genuino y transparente. Solamente quedaba otro chico lindo que iba a clubes bailables todos los malditos fines de semana, lugares que Misty odiaba, y que le había mentido y la había dejado de lado, cuando ella lo había elegido entre todas las personas para confiarle y darle todo lo que podía haberle dado a una persona.

Misty había perdido esa pequeña luz que le daba esperanzas en un mundo de mierda.

Misty ya no creía en los para siempre. Misty ya no podía confiar en nadie más, porque aún amaba y seguiría amando a ese Ash Ketchum que para ella estaba muerto.

Lloraba por los recuerdos. Lloraba de la bronca. Quería culpar a Gary por influenciarlo, pero para ser influenciado hay que dejarse. Quería culparse a sí misma.

Pero en el fondo, y porque era realista, sabía que no había nada que pudiese haber hecho.

Sin embargo, no pudo negar el terremoto que sacudió su organismo cuando lo vio entrar a ese bar… Junto a Gary Oak, quien más si no.

Porque habían roto por mensaje de texto y él no la había buscado para hacerla cambiar de parecer. Misty ya había asumido que Ash, su novio, el incondicional y genuino Ash, estaba muerto, y que la persona que habitaba su cuerpo era otra. Por esto había sido fácil estar bien. Había sido fácil ser fría y no creer en el amor ni en las esperanzas. Había sido fácil no querer enamorarse nunca más, porque recordaba haber sido abandonada.

Pero no podía pronunciar esas frases que tantas veces le había dicho a sus amigas. Ni en voz alta ni en su cabeza. Porque a penas sus ojos marrones, que en su momento la miraron con un amor que jamás creyó recibir, se cruzaron con los verdes suyos, la tapa que contenía todas las esperanzas de abrazarlo y oírlo una vez más se salió de lugar.

Y Misty sintió inmensos deseos de llorar.

Quiso correr por el estúpido bar, empujando a todas las estúpidas personas cuyas vidas no le importaban. Darle un puñetazo a Oak en la cara y estar sola, en la calidez de su habitación con Ash. Con su Ash.

Misty fue quien cortó la mirada cuando lo recordó.

Su Ash estaba muerto.

Estaba viendo a Ash. Pero no era su Ash.

Lo sintió acercarse. Pero ella no quería hablar. Porque hablar en ese momento, por haberse cruzado por casualidad, no tenía ningún sentido. El surgimiento de esa conversación que sabía que él quería tener para no quedar en malos términos con ella, no era algo que había nacido de su interior, no era algo para lo que él se tomó un tiempo de su desacomodada vida. Era algo que estaba haciendo de paso.

Y hacía rato se había cansado de ser "lo de paso". Lo último. Ya no más.

Misty dejó los billetes sobre la mesa y salió del bar, antes de que el azabache pudiese alcanzarla. Observó de reojo como Oak lo tomaba del brazo. Oak diciéndole que hacer.

Si, su Ash estaba muerto.

Se lo repitió tantas veces como fuese necesario, mientras se dirigía a su auto con los ojos brillosos.

Su Ash estaba muerto. Y sus esperanzas de algo puro, genuino y eterno, en éste mundo de gente usando caretas para encajar, ahora, definitivamente también.

* * *

 **Hannah McCatter**


End file.
